Kiki's Next Steps
by KatoGS123
Summary: Kiki's year is over, and it's time to go for a while to learn things she hasn't learn yet about being a witch, but a certain blond doesn't want her out of his life!


This is a fanfic of a beloved classic and a young Witch named Kiki and her beloved and sometimes grumpy cat Jiji as they take on the world, this story's is about after the One year they must be away from home, and a certain plane addicted boy doesn't want her to go! So what does he do? He follows her! Follow Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo as Kiki learns about potions, Fortune-telling, and maybe something only Kiki and Tombo can face together!

I do not own Kiki's Delivery Service, if I did I would've made this fanfic as the sequel!

12345678901234567890

Kiki didn't want to go...

She had for the past week made sure all her costumers kno that her delivery service is temporally closed until she comes back from her next step at Witch training, and it was finally the day that she and Jiji would leave their beloved seaside city home and loved ones for their old home back in the county side!

Kiki grabbed her broom, the broom that she "borrowed" so she can save Tombo from certain death, she did try to return it but the elder man declined saying that she can "keep it because you can have more use out of it then I can"! She smiled and grabs her packed bag and calls out for Jiji!

"Jiiiiiiiiijiiiiiiiiiiiii Jiiiijiiii!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's almost time to go! Did you say goodbye to your girlfriend heheheh"

"Kiki! Be quiet!" The black cat blushed, despite being a immoral cat who is bonded with kiki's family by the Witch counsel, he always hated it when he gets told something about his love life, but this time it was real, he even stated to his bosses that when Kiki dies, he wants his immortally taken away so he can join his Lilly, the white snoddy cat he loves and would claw out someone's eyes to protect. "I'm still telling Giji and Sarah why daddy has to leave and to stay out of trouble" Jiji and Lilly had two kittens who have been bonded to Kiki's family as black cats in training, and like their father the two furballs are immortal but they don't have a witch in the family to be bonded to yet so they are being taught how to be a proper black cat by helping Kiki and their father with deliveries sometimes and other things like making their voice be heard by the teen witch. "I'll meet up with you when it's time to go ok Kiki!"

"Ok! I'm going to go and see if Osono needs any help before we leave!

12345678901234567890

Elsewhere a certain blond goofball is flying his bike over the city to get to kiki's to try to convince her to stay.

12345678901234567890

How did you guys like my first ever non fighting fanfic? I promise you get to see Nami-swan and Videl-chan and all the other characters of my other two fanfics soon

Videl and Nami kick Kato in the face

Videl and Nami: we are not yours to call such names

I didn't mean to!

Luffy and Gohan appear, fuse into Luhan and start attacking Kato

Luhan: don't call our girlfriends that!

Ow! I didn't do anything but minic how Sanji would call them! -runs away-

Kiki: uhhhhh this isn't Osono's bakery... I'm gonna back up slowly now -she flies away on her broom-

Jiji: I don't understand this place but I'm gonna say what this paper says... "Kato Squad Out"... hopefully I can be heard in this warped reality!

Nami: a talking cat! I'm rich! -Berri signs appears in her eyes-

Jiji: Kiki!!!!! Wait for me! -Jiji runs fast to hide from the orange haired girl-

12345678901234567890

Something I just noticed that is funny... in the movie a certain seen is played with Kiki and Jiji where Kiki is talking about the girl she met in the forest and states she wanted to paint her, and Jiji replied to her asking if Kiki would be painted NAKED!!! Lolololololololol!

Jiji: why'd you have to bring that up... now Lilly won't let me sleep with her in the kitty bed tonight

Lilly: meow! (Pervert)

Jiji: baby you gotta understand! It just came out I didn't know someone would remember it! Plus Kiki is just my witch! She doesn't mean anything to mean when it comes to you know what

Lilly: meow meow meow (go take a long walk off a short peer)

Jiji: if I get my paws on you Kato your eyes are gonna be clawed out!

I guess it's a good thing I changed my fanfic body to be like a narrator, just a voice after getting almost killed by Luffy and Gohan earlier heheh

Kato Squad out!


End file.
